


Open Windows

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Chubby Reader, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Implied Sexual Content, Incubus Prompto Argentum, Nudity, Reader-Insert, human reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Don't open your windows after 11 pm, they said.Fuck that, you said.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	Open Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all better not ask me for a part two I stg, it's a ONE-SHOT, GODDAMMIT
> 
> _____  
> Disclaimer: I do not work for nor do I own SqEn, Final Fantasy, or Final Fantasy XV.

_Don’t leave your window open, you’ll be inviting one of them in._

You’d heard the age-old advice from your parents, grandparents, teachers, and well-meaning adults your whole life. Your parents had put a lock on your bedroom window as soon as you hit puberty— _for your safety and purity_ , they said. You never dared to ask any outside source for help, either—witchcraft and spells and magic and summoning were all banned out of fear, and you never dared to go against your parents’ wishes. Your life spiraled into the mundane after you turned eighteen, and you weren’t even able to move out of your childhood home until your mid-twenties; but a good friend of yours had put in a referral at a nice corporate job, a typical 9 to 5—and while your college degree felt useless, the money was decent and it allowed you to have your own little one-bedroom apartment. 

Still, the one thing you felt that was missing from your life was love. Sure, dating apps were good for casual hookups, but you hadn’t had much luck with anyone beyond one or two dates, and the sex was kinda subpar, even with people you really thought you had a connection with. And so, you find yourself six months into being single, your profile on the dating sites temporarily disabled—who wants to pay for milquetoast lovers anyway?, you reason to yourself. 

It’s a cool fall night, the temperatures dropping to that “just right” weather at night, cool but still carrying a warm breeze. Your window is open, the breeze softly ruffling your curtains as you sit in your bed in just an oversize t-shirt and underwear, laptop open in front of you, browsing blogs and social media; there’s a third tab open with a full cart, and you’re debating on whether or not to take advantage of that once-a-year sale. 

_Don’t leave your window open past eleven at night—that's when they come. That’s when they get you—the daemons. Once they claim you, you can never be free._

Out of nowhere, the voices of your elders ring out in your head. The moon is full and is illuminating Insomnia, brilliant even though the haze of the Wall. Beams of light stream across your otherwise dark room—the only other light is coming from your open laptop. As the warnings of your childhood reverberate in your consciousness, you see the time on your computer flip from eleven to one minute past—and then the light of the moon is blocked out by a vaguely humanoid shadow crouching in your windowsill. 

All of your body hair instantly stands on end, and your heartbeat sounds deafening in your own ears—you're paralyzed with fear. The shadow doesn’t move for another long minute; but then finally, it speaks. 

“Hello?” The voice is distinctly male, but higher pitched than you’d expect. “Is-is there anybody here?” 

You try to speak but find that you’re too scared to make a sound. You manage to put your laptop to sleep and close it. The small click causes the shadow’s head to tilt. 

“Oh, I—I heard a noise! You have to be in here. I’m coming in, okay? Those are the rules.” 

You watch, eyes wide with terror, as the shadow on the floor moves to become the incubus standing at the foot of your bed. 

You stare at the daemon in your bedroom—he's gorgeous for a monster, but you suppose that that’s the point for a being who survives on sex. He’s lean and muscular, with spiked blond hair and freckles literally everywhere. He has small white horns that stick up through his tufts of hair, a long white tail that swishes back and forth of its own accord, and small white wings that he folds almost instantly behind him. 

He’s stark naked, thick cock hanging between his supple thighs—and shit, if he’s this big while soft, you can’t imagine him hard. You drag your eyes from his dick to his face—he's smiling softly at you, fangs gleaming in the moonlight. You gulp hard. 

“Hi,” says the golden incubus. 

You cough, finally finding your voice, and it’s shaky with both fear and arousal. “Hi,” you manage. “This has never happened to me before.” 

The incubus laughs and shakes his head. “I know. I’ve passed by your window for a while now. I’m lucky that I finally caught it open.” 

You blush. This creature has been _waiting_ for you? “Why—why me?” 

He shrugs. “You seemed kinda lonely, and well, forgive me for saying but you pick shit guys to fuck.” 

You snort, and he smirks in response. “Well—you’re...you’re not wrong,” you sigh. 

“I’ve seen you, late at night, when your hand between your legs just isn’t enough.” He takes one tentative step closer. “Please, won’t you allow me to help you?” 

Your face feels as though it’s on fire—daemon or not, you’ve never had this sort of attention from someone so beautiful. The incubus licks his lips as you reply. “You—I can’t. My parents always said it was a trap, that you’d corrupt me, that I would be trapped forever if I lie with you.” 

The incubus laughs, all high-pitched and giggly. It’s _adorable_ , as far as monsters go. “Oh—I wish I knew who kept spreading those kinds of rumors,” he chuckles as his giggle fit subsides. “There’s no—it's not like a contract or anything, unless you wanted there to be one? There’s no rule saying that you can _only_ fuck an incubus after you’ve had one of us.” He shrugs again. “Though, I gotta say, a lot of my brothers have fallen in love with humans over the years, and become human themselves. So really, _we’re_ the ones in trouble.” 

“Oh, I’m—I’m sorry? I didn’t realize the incubi population was in...danger?” 

The incubus waves his hand. “It’s no big deal. We’re made all the time, it’s not like we’re gonna die out.” He coughs. “So, I mean—do you wanna?” 

“Wanna...oh. Uh...” You give him another once-over, and your mind is made up in an instant. “Fuck yeah I do. You’re hot.” 

The incubus grins, baring his fangs again, and gracefully saunters to the side of your bed and sits down, tail still lazily swishing back and forth. “Whether you want to keep me as your personal incubus or not is up to you, but I just have to say that I rarely get so excited over one human.” 

You gaze into his wide, violet-blue eyes, and there’s something more than just pure lust in them—but that’s to think about another time. Your dry spell is about to be over. You lean forward, just inches from his pretty pink lips, and reach up to cup his flushed, freckled cheek. “Will you tell me your name first?” 

“It’s Prompto,” he breathes, voice low and seductive. “And you’re about to be screaming it all night long.” 


End file.
